Handy Danny
by BuffyAngel68
Summary: Why was Danny uncomfortable with other people signing Steve's cast? He was the first and he didn't want them to see and understand.


Title: Handy Danny

Author: BuffyAngel68

Rating: FRAO graphic m/m interaction and a little bad language

Summary: Why was Danny uncomfortable with other people signing Steve's cast? He was the first and he didn't want them to see and understand.

Disclaimer: Don't own them, I swear, but if I did I promise that the finale... let's just say the one Danny was lolling around with would've been sporting a five o'clock shadow.

Half sitting up in bed, Steve laughed softly and, despite his exasperation, favored the man lying before him with a fond smile.

"Danny..."

"I know. Can't help it."

Gently lifting Danny's faintly trembling fingers away from his cast, Steve held his lover's hand tightly in his uninjured one

"Danno, it's a busted arm. It'll heal in a few weeks and I'll be fine."

"I know that, too. Just... you don't get... damn it."

"What? C'mon, talk to me, babe... please."

"I will... later. What shook me, what I put on your cast... I'll tell you everything later. Right now, I need... I wanna love you. Is that okay?"

"Since when do you ask permission?" Steve chuckled. "Usually you just back me against a wall and kiss me 'till I can't string two words together..."

"Steve."

The desperate, almost frightened tinge to Danny's voice sobered the other man instantly.

"Hey, hey... it's alright. Go on, Danno. Do what you want..."

Steve's approval calmed his lover and launched him into motion, though he was much slower and much more careful than was his normal style. This time, as he eased the other man onto his back and knelt over him, Danny moved as if he were afraid the rest of Steve's bones would break if he got too aggressive.

"Danny..."

"No. Shh. I gotta do it like this, love... gotta do it my way."

"I hear you... I do. I'm all yours."

"From the minute we met, McGarrett." Danny joked weakly, but the accompanying grin didn't last more than a few seconds. Stretching out, he laid his ear over Steve's heart, held his breath and listened. Eventually, he sighed, turned his face to Steve's chest and kissed the spot tenderly. He then moved on to the nipples, lavishing oral attention on them until Steve began to squirm under him and groaned a plaintive request.

"God, Danno... can't say I hate this, but..."

"Sorry, but my way is slow, darlin'... for today anyhow." Danny countered, his voice low and strained. "I need you to know what's in my heart... an' talkin' ain't gonna get it done. Please... just shut up and feel this, okay? Just feel how much I love you..."

Steve clamped his lips together to hold back a sob and nodded. This behavior wasn't just outside Danny's normal MO in bed, it was like nothing Steve had ever witnessed from the other man. It told him in no uncertain terms how deeply the accident on the cliff had scared Danny and the sudden realization, the knowledge that someone else cherished him that much, was enough to break the stoic former Seal. In that moment, he achieved something he'd never been capable of, never wanted, with any lover before. Everything except where he was and who he was with dissolved, and he surrendered all of himself, body and soul, to Danny Williams.

Danny had now worked his way down past Steve's navel via a trail of lingering kisses and was bathing the join of the taller man's torso and thigh with long, warm strokes of his tongue. Once he decided he was finished on both sides, he finally drew the head of Steve's cock into his mouth and began alternately licking and sucking, though he only applied the gentlest pressure at first. Steve moaned, growled and tried to thrust up, but Danny threw an arm across his hips to keep McGarrett in contact with the sheets.

Several more torturous minutes passed before Danny had taken Steve in completely. By that point, his lover had tears streaming down his face and the sounds issuing from his throat could only be described as incoherent cries of sheer frustration. At last, Danny relented and brought him to completion, wringing shouts of relief from Steve that bounced and echoed off the walls and ceiling. The brunette sat up fully and opened his arms in welcome. Danny shifted up and wrapped himself around his mate, unconcerned that they were both weeping and struggling for air.

"I had a lousy angle up there, ya know... I couldn't see what really happened. It looked like... I thought that rock caught you in the head. My heart freaking stopped, man..."

"Oh, Danno..."

"I know you're here, I know you're gonna be okay... but I kept seein' it in my head an' this vicious, nasty little part a'me wouldn't believe you were alive until I proved it..."

"It's good, now, baby... *we're* good." Steve vowed, rocking Danny slightly from side to side. "So... this thing you drew on my cast. I could tell it's a tube of something, but the little S in the middle... all I could think was Superman toothpaste."

Danny shook with laughter.

"Nah, man. It's superglue. At the time I couldn't get past the idea that maybe I jarred the rock loose... maybe it was my fault. Since I couldn't do a damn thing to *really* fix your arm, I thought if I put a symbol on there..."

Now Steve laughed as well and pulled away a little bit.

"Symbols... yeah, I get it. Believe me, I have a whole new appreciation for 'em now..." he affirmed, tracing a capital I, a heart and a capital U on Danny's chest. "Gotta teach you actual sign language, though. That way we can talk dirty any time we want and nobody'll ever know."

"Except for Kono. She's gonna show me the real stuff, but we were laughin', ya know, an I did the 'I love you ' thing, just as a gag. Watchin' you get pulled up into the chopper, I knew you'd never hear me say what I wanted to tell you, so..."

"It worked, Danno. Worked like a charm."

END 


End file.
